Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!
by Zaitte Arashima
Summary: Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu yang berakibat fatal. Dan sekarang, Sakura menyesal karena pernah mengatakannya.For SasuSaku FanDay :


**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Maafkan Aku, Sasuke! © Yunacha Zaitte**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort ; Tragedy ; Friendship**

**Summary: Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu yang berakibat fatal. Dan sekarang, Sakura menyesal karena pernah mengatakannya. Spesial for SasuSaku FanDay :)**

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

Dia… Dia adalah seorang lelaki keturunan Uchiha. Dia, sesosok pria yang terkenal dengan sikap cool. Mata onyx dengan tatapan yang tajam bak Burung Elang. Lelaki yang nyaris sempurna karena memang parasnya yang tampan. Tetapi, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Salah satu kekurangannya adalah sikap angkuh dan penuturan kata dengan nada dingin. Tetapi, itu tidak membuat semua fansgirlnya kecewa. Bahkan, mereka tambah tergila-gila dengan sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai, Sasuke," kata seorang wanita dengan warna mata emerald. Sekarang, mereka –Sasuke dan wanita emerald tersebut- sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Hn," tutur Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau ini Sasuke. Kenapa sih kau itu pelit kata?" kata wanita bermata emerald itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yup, dia adalah sahabat Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mengenalnya ketika mereka masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Lagipula, mereka dekat dikarenakan ibu dari keduanya adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Sasuke mengenalnya dengan nama Sakura Haruno. Wanita yang khas dengan rambut berwarna merah muda seperti gulali.

"Oh.. Ayolah, Sasuke. Apakah dosamu bertambah ketika kau berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat?" kata Sakura berlagak seperti guru yang frustasi melihat nilai muridnya yang rendah.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke dingin. Sakura telah maklum dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang selalu tak bersahabat.

Kring… kring… kring…

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran periode kedua berbunyi. Seakan menyuruh semua murid yang bersekolah di tempat itu dan mengikuti pelajaran yang telat dijadwalkan. Tak terkecuali dua orang sahabat tersebut. Mereka segera pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak sembari menghampiri Sasuke. Saat ini jam pulang sekolah. Jadi, Sakura sedang menghampiri Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari kelasnya. Maklum, mereka berbeda kelas.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Sakura berada. Atau menoleh ke arah kanan.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku, Sasuke? Plis…" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Baiklah!" kata Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"HORAYYY! Sasuke memang baik," kata Sakura sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

**Di toko buku**

Sasuke tengah menunggu Sakura yang terlihat sedang memilih atau lebih tepatnya bingung memilih buku yang akan Sakura beli. Sambil mengusir rasa bosannya, Sasuke ikut melihat buku-buku yang ada di sana. Siapa tahu, Sasuke menemukan buku yang membuatnya tertarik.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang bingung memilih buku. Setiap tangannya terletak buku yang berbeda. Terlihat Sakura menaik-turunkan tangannya bergantian layaknya jungkat-jungkit. Setelah itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura dihampiri oleh seorang pria. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di sekelilingnya.

.

'Eh? Dia kan….' kata Sasuke baru menyadarinya dan cepat-cepat menoleh kearah dimana Sakura berada. Tetapi, pria itu tidak berada di situ. Yang terlihat hanyalah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"…" sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan kata 'kita'.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Kamu mau mengantarku, kan?" kata Sakura memamerkan puppy eyes-nya (lagi?).

"Hn.. Ayo berangkat!" kata Sasuke. Bukannya dia tidak tahan melihat puppy eyes andalan Sakura, tetapi, Sasuke hanya kasihan melihat Sakura.

"Hahahah…. Kau memang sahabat yang paling baik…" kata Sakura berteriak. "Apa yang harus aku perbuat agar aku dapat membalas kebaikanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Bersikaplah biasa!" kata Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Sasuke. Sikapku tadi luar biasa, ya?" kata Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

**SKIP TIME: 1 Minggu kemudian**

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat untuk semua murid yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke sedang melihat pemandangan sekolahnya dari atap. Terlihat dari atas banyak pepohonan, bunga-bunga, maupun kursi yang cukup panjang di bawah pohon-pohon. Tetapi, meskipun melihat pemandangan alam yang sangat indah, tatapan Sasuke sangat gusar. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Huh! Sasuke.. Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau di sini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn." kata Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Apakah kau kenal dengan Zabuza?" tanya Sasuke menginterogasi.

"Hm.. Tentu saja! Kami sudah dekat sekitar sebulan ini!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

"E-Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku bilang jangan dekati dia!" kata Sasuke. Kali ini, nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku boleh berteman dengan siapa saja! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku seenaknya!" kata Sakura marah.

"Cih.. Kau tau? Sifat asli dari Zabuza? Dia itu orangnya licik. Kau jangan langsung percaya dengan orang yang baru kau kenal!" kali ini, emosi Sasuke sudah meluap-luap. Dia tidak peduli lagi bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau iri? Kau iri karena sekarang aku mempunyai sahabat baru? Hm? Kau iri? Karena kau sekarang ada saingannya? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berteman dengan orang yang baru aku kenal? Apa hak-mu melarangku? Kau bukan orang tuaku, kan?" Sakura-pun ikut meledak-ledak.

"Kau akan menyesal karena pernah mengenalnya!" kata Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal? Zabuza orang yang baik, jadi, aku tak perlu menyesal karena pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan dia lebih baik daripada kamu," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tetap dekat dengan Zabuza!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura menganggapnya biasa dan mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga untuk turun.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang tepat di mana Sasuke berdiri. "Hm? Kau pikir aku butuh kata 'maaf'mu?" kata Sakura kemabali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Silahkan saja. Lagi pula, aku tak akan menarik kata-kata itu lagi!" kata Sakura meyeringai.

Sekarang Sakura tak lagi di atap lagi, dia telah turun ke bawah. Wajah Sakura terlihat masam setelah keluar dari atap.

"Hey, Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Huh! Kau mengagetkanku saja, Ino." Kata Sakura. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat masam.

"Ya.. ya… ya… Sekarang, ada apa denganmu?" kata Ino.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"APAHHH?" kata Ino sambil berteriak.

"Bodoh! Pelankan suaramu!" perintah Sakura sambil mencubit lengan Ino pelan.

"Hehe.. Maaf," kata Ino sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang dapat diartikan 'peace'.

"Tapi, sedikit aneh saja! Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi, baru kali ini kalian kudengar bertengkar. Apa masalahnya?" tanya Ino. Karena dia penasaran, Sasuke dan Sakura yang biasanya akur menjadi bertengkar. Apakah dunia mau kiamat? Oh.. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Sasuke melarangku berteman dengan seseorang! Dia bilang orang itu sangat liciklah, apalah. Huh… Dia terlalu mengaturku," kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hm… Mungkin itu bentuk perhatiannya kepadamu, Sakura!" kata Ino memberi pendapat.

"Iya… Tapi tidak sampai segitunya juga. Sampai-sampai dia melarangku untuk berteman dengan orang itu. Memangnya hanya dia yang boleh menjadi temanku?" kata Sakura. Sepertinya emosinya mulai memuncak lagi.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?"

"Zabuza…" kata Sakura.

"Apa? Zabuza? Kau berteman dengan Zabuza?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Iya.. Memangnya ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau berteman dengan Zabuza? Jangan, Sakura! Dia orang yang tidak baik!" kata Ino kaget. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura salah memilih teman.

"Kenapa, sih? Setiap orang yang aku temui selalu saja tak meyetujuiku berteman dengan Zabuza? Apa yang salah?" kata Sakura. Dia menjauhi Ino dan pergi menuju kelas.

"Sakura, aku hanya memberitahumu. Maklum saja Sasuke mencegahmu berteman dengan Zabuza. Karena, Zabuza bukan orang baik seperti di pikiranmu. Justru, dia adalah orang yang licik. Kau memang keras kepala. Ck," kata Ino setengah berbisik.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Sekarang, hubunganku dengan Sasuke mulai merenggang. Sudah satu minggu dia tidak pernah menegurku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan acuh, sedangkan dia hanya bertatapan datar. Seperti biasa.

Begitupun dengan Ino. Aku sekarang mulai menjauhinya. Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku menjadi benci kepada orang yang berkata bahwa Zabuza itu licik, jahat, atau apapun yang negatif tentangnya. Jika mereka menjadi diriku, pasti mereka tidak akan berkata seperti itu.

Padahal, menurutku Zabuza itu orang yang baik. Perhatian pula. Perhatiannya beda dengan Ino, apalagi Sasuke. Dia berbicara selalu bersahabat, bukan seperti Sasuke. Dan selalu menanyakan kabarku setiap hari.

"Hai, Sakura!". Ah.. itu dia, orang yang aku bicarakan tadi, Zabuza.  
**End Sakura POV**

"Oh.. Hai Zabuza!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Zabuza seperti biasanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kabarku baik!" kata Sakura enteng.

"Ayo, Sakura! Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ajak Zabuza sambil menarik tangan Sakura menunju motornya.

"Mau kemana?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Ayo, naik saja!" perintah Zabuza sambil memberi Sakura helm. Setelah Sakura naik, Zabuza lalu menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan cukup laju.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

"Ehm.. Zabuza, di mana ini?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Dia dan Zabuza berhenti di sebuah gubuk yang kumuh pinggir hutan.

"…" Zabuza tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya kearah gubuk tersebut.

BRUKK…. BRAAAKKK…..

"Uh.. Zabuza apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura meringis kesakitan karena baru saja tubuhnya di dorong oleh Zabuza.

"Kau mau tau apa yang aku lakukan? INI.." kata Zabuza sambil mendorong Sakura ke dinding. Zabuza mencoba untuk mengapitnya.

"Uh.. Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba menendang dan memukul Zabuza.

BRRAAKKK….

"RASAKAN INI, BRENGSEK…"

PPRRAAKKK…

Dan saat itu, Zabuza jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat yang diikat satu.

"I-Ino? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" ajak Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya: Di Sekolah**

"Ehm… Ino, aku minta maaf," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku telah memaafkanmu, kok," kata Ino tersenyum sembari mengelus lengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ino." kata Sakura sambil memeluk Ino.

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik kau minta maaf kepada Sasuke saja," kata Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Eh.. Iya.. Kalau gitu, aku mau mencari Sasuke dulu, ya?" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yaudah. Pergi sana, gih.."

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

"Eh, Sasuke dimana, ya?" kata Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian.

"Eh.. Itu dia!" kata Sakura sambil lari menghampiri Sasuke.

.

.

"Ehm… Hai Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menganggapnya seperti angin lalu.

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura. Tetapi, Sasuke hanya mempercapat jalannya. Sasuke ingin segera pulang. Dia muak melihat wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke! Kau mendengarku, kan? Kau tidak tuli, kan?" kata Sakura. Sekarang Sakura berada di depan Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan jalannya.

"Apa maumu?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ehm… Sasuke.. Aku minta maaf!" kata Sakura. "Aku menyesal telah mengatakan bahwa aku tak butuh kata maafmu," lanjut Sakura.

"Hn.. Kau melanggar ucapanmu, Nona Haruno!" kata Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sasuke! Kumohon maafkan aku! Yang kau katakana memang benar, Sasuke! Aku menyesal telah membentakmu, aku menyesal karena tak mempercayaimu, aku sangat menyesal, Sasuke." kata Sakuta sambil menahan air mata. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena tak mempercayai sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia benci sikap keras kepalanya ini.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" kata Sasuke.

"KUMOHON, SASUKE! MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak Sakkura.

CTTAAARRR..

Langit seakan mengamuk mendengar teriakan Sakura. Perlahan, langit mengeluarkan air yang dikenal sebagai hujan. Hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun dengan derasnya.

"Sasuke.. Ku..kumohon maafkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Sakurapun ikut menangis seperti langit.

Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan angkuh. Sasuke dan Sakura seakan tidak mempedulikan hujan yang datang menimpa mereka.

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada bahaya mengancamnya. Ketika ingin menyebrang jalan, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat. Dan….

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

Dan..

BRUK.

"Uh…"

Kejadian ini. Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura sampai tidak sadar karenanya.

Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat seperti ditindih seseorang. Dan Sakura merasa orang itu berdiri. Sakura mencoba membuka matanya. Dan yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diekspresikan. Tatapan itu seolah berkata kepada Sakura dasar-bodoh. Dan Sasukepun jalan dengan angkuh dan cueknya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan untuk membantu Sakura berdiripun tidak dilakukannya.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Bodoh… Bodoh…. Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak mempercayai Sasuke, sahabat yang selama ini bersamaku. Padahal, dia sudah mati-matian memberitahuku. Tapi, kenapa aku tak mempercayainya? Bodoh.. Kau memang bodoh, Sakura! Dan sekarang? Kau menyesal, kan? Kau menyesalkan karena kehilangan sahabat yang setia seperti Sasuke. Dan, yah! Bahkan kau yang meminta dia untuk tidak memaafkanmu.

Dan… Kenapa aku tidak sekalian mati saja tadi. Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada teman yang setia untuk memberiku dukungan, masukan, maupun pendapat. Kami-sama, betapa bodohnya aku. Dan sekarang, cabutlah nyawaku. CABUTLAH!

**End Sakura POV**

"Sakura! Kau kenapa? Di sini itu hujan. Kau nanti sakit jika berlama-lama di sini," teriak seseorang yang menghampiri Sakura.

"…" Sakura tetap diam.

"Sakura? Ayo!" kata Ino -seseorang tadi- merangkul Sakura menuju taxi yang tadi ditumpangi oleh Ino.

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke!***

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Uh.. Bodoh.. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak memaafkannya? Mengapa aku mau mengikuti perkataan bodoh yang diucapkan Sakura?

Huh.. Apa aku pergi ke tempat tadi saja? Tapi…

Argghh… Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku harus ke sana.

**End Sasuke POV**

Sasuke berbalik arah menuju tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Sakura tadi. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi hujan yang semakin deras. Sasuke menerobos hujan dan sampai di tempat tadi. Dan..

"Kau memang bodoh, Sasuke! Kau tidak memaafkan dia!" kata Sasuke. Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke merosot sehingga dia berlutut. Tidak mempedulikan air hujan yang tengah membasahi tubuhnya, tidak peduli rasa dingin yang menembus kulit hingga ke tulang-tulangnya, tidak peduli yang nantinya kesehatannya akan terganggu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah…

"Aku pasti membuatnya sakit hati"

***Maafkan Aku, Sasuke! = End***

**==" Opo ini? Jiah.. maaf kalau GaJe…**

**Fic special untuk SasuSaku Fanday.. Maaf kalau banyak typo!**

**Oke, tak banyak omong…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**


End file.
